Love concurs all I hope
by talk-about-love
Summary: After their mothers death, Bella and her twin sister move to to Forks, Bella falls inlove with Edward, but Bella doesnt find out that he is a vampire, and so he doesnt tell her either. And Bella isnt all human... read to find more :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

**First Sight...**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today will be an awful day**_

_**I have no Idea why I just wrote that...**_

_**But I think that today will be different, deep down inside me I want this to be true; it has to be. I will smile and it will believable. I will no longer be that sad girl that lost her mom, and had to move with her dad...that she has never even seen since she was 8 years old. It's good to have my sister by my side; Renesmee is the best twin sister anybody could have...**_

_**I really hope we find good friends, and somehow I know that we will**._

***

I closed my little diary, and hid it behind my doll.

I and Renesmee look really alike, well.

I have wavy Mahogany brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, my hair goes till my back, have this weird pale skin just like my mom, and have something like a tattoo at my wrist. I'm not so short for my age but sometimes I feel really tiny.

Renesmee has bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes (common between us), her hair goes to her shoulders and she is thinking about cutting it soon. She has this weird pale skin just like me and mom, and sure has the **SAME **tattoo on her wrist just like me; we don't even know what it is so we just call it a tattoo. And we both have those puffy rose lips. She is as tall as me.

I love reading and listening to music like Debussy. Rene is the opposite she waits for the movies, and listens more to metal and rock, but we still have some common songs and books.

Sometimes I think she has only read 5 books in her life, I chuckled when I thought about that.

"What are you laughing at?" Rene hates when I have this long conversations with myself.

"Nothing" Yeah right nothing, dumb bunny.

Wе are both 16 years old, and getting ready for our first day in a new school, thank god dad talked to the director and we have all classes together.

Well after an hour we were ready, I was wearing skinny jeans with a green top, with my favourite converse. Rene was wearing, black skinny jeans with her bloody red top, and of course those 100000 earrings, I don't even know how her ears never hurt, I put earrings for an hour and can't feel my ears for a day...

"Bella! Renesmee! It's time to go!" Charlie yelled, and distracted me from my thoughts.

"God dad is so weird..." Renesmee said, she spent even less time with him than me. She didn't really like coming here to see dad, always blaming him for why mom and dad got divorced, but mom always used to say "When you become older and the things that are happening to me are happening to you, you will understand" We never understood what she meant but we just let it go;.

"Coming!" I yelled back at him, I went down stairs to find no one and yelled again "DAD!"

"Sis relax he is right outside, going on his trip today. Again" My dad is a businessman he goes on business trips all the time. I sometimes think he likes going on business trips instead of staying and getting to know his kids but what the fuck, it is better when it's only me and Rene in the house.

"I'm outside Bells" Charlie yelled.

"Come on sis we have to go to school" Every year, the first day for school is the most fun one, trying to find the right clothes and impressing the new guys even though we never really dated, well I never really dated but Rene used to go on some dates only looking for the right guy, and at the end of the date she bales saying he isn't the one... But this year it's different, we lost our mom and everything changed...

"Bye dad!"Renesmee yelled as we got into our car, we have an Audi R8, this is my car that I love so much.

"We need to sell this car and buy a bigger one, this one has only 2 places" Rene said, well she was right it has only 2 door's to the rider seat and the passenger.

"We have your jeep if we are going to ride anybody with us" I winked, Rene hates using her car, and I have no idea why. We chatted as I drove to our new school...

God how I hated to blind in with new people that I barley even know, I had so many questions in my head for example; what do they do here in Forks? How do they have fun? I mean in Phoenix it wasn't like I was the party girl or anything, but there going to the beach with my mom was the way to have fun.

I miss her every day... knowing that I would never even see her again hurts me even more.

And after 10 mins we were there in the parking lot where everyone was staring... Like we were some Gods or something, I thought after a second they were going to kneel on their knees and worship the ground we walk on.

"Sis I don't think we should come with my car anymore" I whispered, It was weird everyone was staring at us.

"Yeah I think you have a point" We looked at each other and then giggled. We got out of the car and walked pass everyone; we could still hear the gossip and the whispers.

"I think these are the twins". Unknown guy spoke

"You think?"

"Well yeah you have a point, but got aren't they HOT?"

"God shut up they would never go for you" We both laughed as we heard those unknown guys talking to each other, it sure was weird with those people staring and everyone gossiping and whispering. We went to get our schedule and get ready for class, as I looked at my sister I could tell she felt scared

"Sis what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"I feel weird, like I'm naked and everyone is staring at me!" Ha-ha my sis was nervous not scared

"So what you are nervous?" I asked while I was laughing

"Hey don't laugh" and hit me playfully on my hand

"It's just weird so not you" I giggled then

The bell rang and we had to go to our first class that was literature, the teacher gave us our books and made us introduce our self in front of the whole class,

I had no problem but I could feel my twin sister nervous, well we are twins we are connected somehow. She just stood their and started waving and saying "Hi... can we sit now?" The teacher nodded and we ran to our seats

"Damn sis people are going to think that you are shy or something" I said

"Hey that's not fair you know this staring thing is weird" Well I completely agree

I looked at the paper the teacher gave us about the books we will have to read; well I had already read all of them so this class is going to be easy. After Rene looked at the paper she was shocked,

"Those people want me to read 10 books god even more this year!!" I couldn't help but laugh

"Come on sis it's not that hard, well I have already read them" I said

"Great!" What?

"Great?" I asked confused

"You will tell me the books and I won't have to read them" I giggled again

"God sis you are weird today" I love my sis, but today she was another Rene that I barely even know.

"Come on lets listen" I said and she nodded.

Classes went pretty fast, and now was time for lunch. We met couple of people that we are going to sit at lunch with Mike Newton he was pretty annoying, Jessica I can tell she likes him a lot! Erik, Angela and Ben.

I liked Angela, Ben and Erik the most. So did Rene after all we are connected

We took our food and went to sit with them at the table there was a guy called Taylor and a girl called Lauren, and again I could tell she liked him, but he flirted with Rene she was going to hit him, because he asked like a gazillion questions but she was being nice on our first day.

Then the boys went to have some snow fight or whatever, and the girls only stayed.

Angela and Lauren were chatting, so Jessica started talking to us

"So you moved here from Phoenix?" Jessica asked, it looked like she was just collecting gossip, but I answered anyway

"Yup" I kept it short,

"Nice, So any boyfriends?" God...

"No, not yet" I was trying to keep it light so Rene doesn't get mad or anything,

And then a burst of laughter was heard just next to our table. They were 3 boys and 2 girls and I can say they were all gorgeous FUCKING SMOKEN HOT. The first guy had a blond curly hair and this golden topaz eyes. The other one was a huge bear, but a cute bear, not a scary one... oh god he was cute, with brown hair and I can say that he goes to the gym all the time, I mean his biceps! Next to him was this beautiful girl, long blond hair she was like a model, and next to her a girl with spiky black hair I could say that girl had so many energy stored in her, a little pixy.

And last Jesus... this guy was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen, did I just say Jesus? Since when am I so religious, oh never mind... he had this untidy, bronze-colored hair, and those beautiful eyes topaz gold weird color, but they suited him well. And then I realized that they all had topaz gold eyes, and weird pale skin just like me and Rene. And then I spoke.

"Who are they?" I didn't even need to point

"The Cullen's…" Oh dad said a lot about them and that their dad is a doctor, oh and that they are all adopted

"The big guy, is called Emmet, the girl next to him is Rosalie they are like a thing… its weird…"

"Jess they are not really brother and sister" Angela said.

"Yeah but they live together… the blond guy is Jasper and the pixy girl Alice is his girlfriend too… and that beautiful handsome guy Edward Cullen god every girl has been going after him, but he doesn't date… so I advise you to not lose your time with him" Well I'm sure that's you that he didn't want to date… because I can see you are talking from a personal try… I wanted to say that out loud but I just swallowed hard…

Then the bell rang, just when she was about to say something... god thanks! Saved by the bell,

We had biology, as we walked in, everybody stared as all the other classes had been, it was like we were celebrities or something, we took our books and went to sit, I saw there was an empty front seat, I love sitting in the front so I don't get distracted or anything but Rene ran and sat there and then I hissed

"God Rene you know I love sitting at the front!"

She turned around "Well you have a place here, and I want to be in the front so I can copy in exams" She winked

"God sis you really are weird today, since when do you wink? That's my move!" We were like little kids we laughed a little till the teacher asked for the class to shut up and get to the lecture.

Then as I sat properly I realised there was a guy near me, he was that beautiful guy in the cafeteria. Oh my god, I'm fucking sitting next to him, and since when to I swear so much?!?

_Oh, you love to swear it's just you are trying to be a nice cute girl_

Oh shut the fuck up! I'm always a nice cute girl.

_Well I can say you are crazy because you are arguing with your self_

God he made me crazy, talk to myself? That never happened before,

"Hey, my name is Bella" And smiled, _Why the heck did you speak?!? Why didn't you leave him to make the first move?!?_

Oh shut the fuck up! I do whatever I want, and you can't say anything about it!

"Hello, my name Is Edward. Edward Culled." Well I already knew that smarty pants.

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Nice to meet you too" He said, should I pull the words out of your mouth sweat potato? Come on talk to me!

I was staring deeply in his eyes, till I figured out that I was dazzled, until Rene turned around and whisper-yelled

"Sis! This guy wants us to say something about this cellular anatomy, what the heck is that?"

Me and Edward chuckled

"What are you laughing at; I'm talking to my sister"

"I'm sorry" He apologized, oh this guy is cute!

_He is not cute!_

Oh god once you tell me to not make the first move and wait for him, and now you tell me he isn't cute!?! Are you crazy? Ok ignore the question because I'm the crazy one talking with myself.

"Don't worry Rene I will help you out" I said

"I know what that means Bella!"

Edward turned to look at me confused

I whispered "That means open your book and read" He smiled

"We already took this in our last school Rene, but who listens in class?"

"Puff, Bella so what if you like biology and get A's I don't, so I rely on you to help me out" She said

"By cheating from me" and then I winked

"God sis,"

"Just open your book on page 105 you will find everything you need" She turned around and never looked back till the end of the class.

Edward went on page 105, and was shocked "How did you know the right page?" Edward asked; I was checking every detail of him, as I saw his hands pulled in fists, like he was fighting something

"Like my sis said I love biology, I have studied this book alone, I like to be prepared for my biology lessons" I giggled I sounded like a nerd or something but that wasn't true, I just always wanted to be a doctor.

"What are you laughing at" It was like he wanted to know everything.

"He-he you are used to knowing everything? I have a privet joke" I winked

"It's just you and your sister are very difficult for me to read" That sounded weird

"Huh?" That sounded dumb

"Well, I'm used on understanding people very fast and knowing what they are going to say or even do" Hmm, you dumb a*s you need to talk to these people and know them better to be able to read them easier

"Well that's weird, my… mom…" It was hard getting that out it was easy talking about her in my mind but not talking about her to somebody "… used to tell me that I'm her open book" I smiled a fake smile

He smiled back at me like he figured I didn't want to talk anymore. As I looked at him I could see how he was on the edge of his chair, like I was going to jump on him and kill him or something. When the bell rang he left without saying a word.

"Well that's a hottie" Rene said

"Yup, you like him?" I asked

"No, but you do… Sis we are twins I feel the radiation" She laughed

"I don't know he seems like he doesn't like and he's talking to me because he has to or something.

"Nah he is cute and nice really"

The day was over and we were going home, at the way back home I asked

"Rene how do you feel when you know you aren't going to see mom anymore?"

"I try not thinking about it, but while being here I think about it all the time, we moved here because we have nowhere else to go and I always remember the reason… Mom is dead." She started crying and I didn't know what to do, after all I cry when she isn't around too, so I tried comforting her

We got home; Charlie is on his trip so it's only us two… We sleep in the same room and that's easier for both of us at least at night we had each other.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today was easier than I thought, even though everyone was staring at us like we are naked, we made it through the day. I can see that Charlie didn't tell anyone why we are here, because no one asked about our mom. But I think I should be happy about that, but I'm sure they will start asking why we moved here, when we could have stayed at sunny Phoenix... I met this guy called Edward... god I am in love well that's dumb because it's impossible, I can't be in love with him. But if I', I'm sure its only from my side... he can't love someone pale and ugly like me. He was a freaking model... like he has just stepped out of the magazine that my sister keeps buying, ok I have to stop talking about him... but I can't he occupied my whole mind.. all I can think about is Edward, Edward, and only Edward.**_

I wrote in my diary and then we went directly to sleep after crying and sobbing, we definitely went directly to sleep because, I had put my head on my pillow and fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I have been so excited, so I really rushed writing this chapter! I read the other one and saw that I had some mistakes… please don't be mad! When I'm rushing for something I kinda don't check it properly, I wanted to see what you guys were thinking, but there were only 2 reviews = ( I'm going to cry! **

**Please review! When I see your reviews I get encouraged to write more and even faster! =3 Pleaseee *puppy face* **

**Oh and I do not own the Twilight saga characters, they were on my Christmas list = (, But didn't get them as a gift… well here you go guys! Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

**Watching her...**

As I was driving my family home I was out of my mind, and driving so fast we got home in 10 mins everyone wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't actually listen to anybody's question. As I left the car I went inside our house and shouted

"CARLISLE!" I was shouting. Nobody knew what was happening.

_Dude this guy has lost his mind – Emmet_

_Brother what is wrong? – Jasper_

_Eddie! Please talk to me, don't leave ,you are my big brother – Alice_

_What is wrong with him now... only drama comes from him – Rosalie_

_Edward please calm down – Esme_

"Yes Edward what is wrong?" Carlisle was near me and trying to get some answers

"I have no idea what is going on," I was panicking

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked

Everybody was asking question so I just blocked them, and kept their voices out of my mind… reading minds isn't fun when everyone is shouting in their thoughts

"There was this girl… God, when I remember her, her scent was incredibly… I don't even know how to describe it Carlisle I mean-"I was cut off by Carlisle

"You met your singer?" Huh?

"What my singer?" I was confused so were all of the others

"She smelled unique didn't she? Different from any scent you smelled before"

"Yes Carlisle, she smelled unique but she smelled different than humans… And the worst part, I can't read her mind!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped

"Yes and I forgot to mention she and her sister smell exactly the SAME, and I can't read both of their minds!" Then Alice said something

"You are talking about the twins? Swans?" I nodded

"Yeah I realized that they were having the same scent but I wasn't feeling lured in" Everyone said the same thing

And then Carlisle said the same again

"You met your singer, Edward" My singer? What? And nobody feels lured in as me, both of them smell the same and I can't read both of their minds. What the heck is wrong with me? Am I losing my power… no that's ridiculous?

"Why do they smell the same?" I gasped.

"Edward, they are twin's maybe that's the reason" Carlisle wasn't knowing what is going on; I could hear that in his voice…

"I should leave." I said with a low voice.

"No Edward you can't just leave like that!" Esme yelled.

_Edward please, you are my son… don't leave I know you can control yourself I'm sure I have all faith in you!_

"Fine if you want me to control myself then I have to get used to her scent! Because today I was about to rip her head off and drink her blood and was calculating how much time it will take till the others understand what was going on and start to shout…"

_OMG this guy is going crazy… losing his mind… I don't blame him he doesn't have a Rosalie to keep him entertained at night…. – Emmet,_ I blocked him, I just didn't want to hear anything else from him because that picture he was imagining was just grows.

_Edward be careful- Alice _

_I know it sounds weird but we don't even know them and you are saying that they smell exactly the same, and you can't read either their minds something is wrong here we need to find out before we risk anything Edward!_

"Alice don't worry, I will be just fine" I said comforting her

"Where is he going?" Everyone asked, as I ran away from the house

"He is going to see her…" Alice said

Yes I was going to see her I needed to concentrate and see what is going on… I got to their house pretty fast and listened if I can hear anyone's thoughts but I couldn't hear anything so I was sure nobody was awake, then it hit me I can't read their minds.. Who knows if they are awake or not… I saw a tree near a window I hoped that the window will be open so I can enter the house. As I climbed the tree I looked through the window and saw them both lying there asleep, it was their room. I saw that the window wasn't locked so I opened the window slowly and got in, nobody actually thinks about locking their windows especially the second floor windows.

Their room was amazing for a girl. Both of them were deep in sleep but only one of them was pulling me, bringing out the monster in me that was the girl called Bella. Rene was like my Alice annoying little sister. But Bella she was something else I was feeling something else towards her, something I never felt before passion… I have no Idea what that feeling was but I was sure it was the first time I feel this way. And then she moved and sighted, God did she wake up? Am going to be caught staring at this beauty in front of me, yes I said she is really beautiful I have never seen somebody this beautiful, and then I heard her speak.

"Edward" .God. She is awake Oh my god what do I do what do I do?

And then she flip to the other side of her bed and then I got it, my beauty speaks when she is asleep, I giggled. Wait a second! She said my name, she is dreaming about me?

_No you idiot she is just remembering what a fagot you were today at biology_

Oh shut the fuck up… Can't I get more insane about her? I'm talking to myself

Then she moved her hand and again said something, "Renesmee…" Ok, she is dreaming about me and Renesmee.

"Mike!" Ok this isn't going well, add Mike Newton to the list.

"Stop it" She said again, and giggled… Ok I can't imagine what me, her; Renesmee and Newton will be doing together…

I stayed all night watching her … and she mentioned my name 3 times total the whole night I was happy, I felt joy in my spine, and then I saw the sun rising and I knew this is the time I had to go… I wanted to go and touch her, her hand or her lips but no, if I let myself do it once I would want to do it again so I just left from the window. And went home, I changed fast and went to school so I could see my angel,

_Where is the rush Edward? – Jasper _

_How was it, how was it!! – Alice_ I wanted to giggle the way she danced to me and hugged me, it was like she was happier than me. And then she showed me a vision

_She and Bella are walking at school, Bella's hand around Alice's shoulder she wasn't even shivering from the cold skin_

And showed me another one;

_She and Bella walking at school, Bella's chocolate brown eyes were RED!_

"NO" I gasped

_Relax Edward it is not going to happen – Jasper_

_Edward we know you won't do it – Carlisle_

"I know that I won't do it, but seeing it scared me…" I could never imagine taking Bella's pure soul… I stopped Imagining and thinking, and just told Alice to take Rosalie's car because I'm going to be there earlier.

"But Edward, can I talk to Bella and Rene today?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, she knows I can't resist!

"Alice, stop staring!" I wanted to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Edward Cullen! Me, Bella and Rene are going to be great friends!" She and her visions…

"Ok fine, but not today alright?" I said

_When, then?! When… - Alice_

"I don't know, when I tell you. Now stop looking at me with those eyes, and go tell Rosalie that she is driving today" I waved goodbye and left.

I waited patiently at the parking lot till that Audi showed up… I could hear my dead heart coming to live again, it was jumping in joy. What was wrong with me?

I can't be in love with her! I barely even know her, but I guess my dead heart doesn't care, as she and her sister got out of the car all the people in the parking lot were staring. I could hear what Bella and Renesmee where saying…

"God sis, I thought yesterday was bad even your lover is staring at us" Rene said, wait lover?

"Rene stop teasing, he isn't my lover," Bella said. Whisper-yelled

"Yea right… 1- you know I wake up before u and 2- you know you talk when you sleep" Yea I totally agree with that Rene

And then Bella pushed her playfully

"Stop teasing little sis" Little? I thought they were twins

"Yea little, I'm younger than you with a min and a half wow! You are so older than me!" They laughed, I felt happy that she is happy and smiled.

"What is wrong with your guy?" Ops, she must have seen me smile

"Nothing is wrong with him; he is perfect now stop staring at him!" Bella cared for me too… I felt as if my heart could beat it would have skipped a beat.

_Damn, Bella is so hot! – Mike_

_They think they are pretty they are not I'm the most pretty girl here! – Jessica_

_I have to go say Hi, everyone is just staring at them and making then uncomfortable – Angela_ I really liked Angela she was the nicest person between them

_Mike isn't going to win any of them they both are mine… their bodies, yeah baby! – Taylor _I wanted to go rip both Mike and Taylor heads off but I knew my Bella won't go with either of them so I had to stay calm.

_And I can see Bella asking questions about Mike, well girl you have competition, I'm so not handing him to you! – Jessica _

Bella and Renesmee entered the school; I couldn't hear what they were saying from here so I had to head to class.

First hour Biology with my angel, wait have I been saying "My"? Well so what it's not like someone can read my mind, I giggled

I saw Renesmee near the biology lab door, where is Bella?!

"You have those long conversations with yourself too?" Rene asked, she had this sweet voice, but I was sure she was hiding a devil inside her.

"Yeah, you can say that why?" I asked

"My sister does that a lot, I hate it" Rene answered

And then I heard someone running, and saying

"I found it, god I would never live with myself if I lose this…" She stopped

"Hello Bella" I said calmed, what was she losing? And why won't she live with herself? I had so many questions to ask and I wanted to know so much about her… but when I thought that she would want to know stuff about me, I knew that I had to lie to keep her with me and not run away.

"Hey Edward, Come on Rene we have to go to class, and if we are late this will be the second time we are late, because of you!" She was like running away from me, torturing me for the way I treated her yesterday… I remember that I wasn't myself but it could have been worst for example ignoring her?

"Damn, just say that you want to go to biology to sit next to your hottie that would be easier" Rene whispered to Bella, thinking I won't hear them. Just like I said Rene had a little devil hidden inside

Bella pushed Rene playfully, and blushed "Rene keep your mouth shut" She hissed.

We went to biology quietly, me and Bella sat at our sets, and then I decided that I should get used to her sent. So I Inhaled and I felt something burn in my throat, and again Bella got out the monster in me. I never smelt such sent before it was unique, she was like a drug. I saw that she felt uncomfortable me staring at her. And then she spoke

"Edward, what is bothering you?" She asked quietly

"Nothing" She didn't believe the answer

"Ok" And turned away

I felt like I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't she will go running in the other direction, and I won't be able to talk to her anymore, And I shouldn't be expecting for her to go out with me just like that, I will have to do it by the old way… Dating. I haven't done this since when, god 109 years?! This is going to be a disaster!

* * *

**So what do you guys think? ;3 Please review make me happy!!;D ****Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts.**

**Love Sara = ]**

**Xoxo **

**Sara whisper's who ever writes me a review, will get Edward as a gift ;D Come on!! = 3 **

**Cya! :P **


End file.
